surat dan langkah-langkah kecil
by Roummate
Summary: di usia sepuluh tahun, Menma telah memiliki segalanya, sebagai pengganti sesuatu yang tak sempat ia rasakan [naru/sasu/menma. au. twoshoot. complete]
1. Bab 1

**_Disclaimer :_** _Naruto milik Sasuke_ _dan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs_

 ** _a/n :_** _Selamat datang kembali di kronik keluarga Uzumaki! Ide ceritanya sangat sederhana, dan karena saya lagi mood nulis yang family, jadi saya lanjutkan. Btw, ini pernah saya publish di sini tahun lalu, karena kangen menma dan lagi miskin ide, jadi saya republish^^_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **surat dan langkah-langkah kecil**

[Menma centric]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Huuuft! Huuuft! Huuuft!"

Lilin berangka sepuluh itu mati, dikawani riuh tepuk tangan yang membahana ke seluruh penjuru lantai utama kediamannya.

Uchiha Menma mengerjap, tersenyum selebar pipi ke pipi dengan mata menyipit ke setiap tamu yang mengucap selamat ulang tahun hingga bergantian mengecup pipinya. Juga sahutan riang khas kanak-kanak yang secara otomatis meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Menma fasih tersenyum seperti itu—senyum tipikal yang mewakili kata-kata _terima kasih_ , _aku sangat bahagia terlahir ke dunia_ , sampai-sampai melihatnya menangis adalah satu dari sekian hal tak lazim yang ditemui.

Di usia sepuluh tahun, Menma telah memiliki _segalanya_. Grandpa, Grandma, paman yang kelewat posesif dan protektif, seorang supir, satu asisten pribadi, dua pelayan rumah tangga, dan dua _bodyguard_. Orang-orang mengatakan hidupnya sempurna. Jauh dari kemiskinan, senantiasa bahagia, bergelimang harta, dan sudah pasti; calon tunggal pewaris bisnis gurita _Uchiha Inc_.

Semua pandangan itu tak membuat Uchiha Menma terkejut. Terlahir tanpa pernah bertemu kedua orangtuanya, membuat sisi dewasanya perlahan-lahan tumbuh secara alami. Menma mengerti, bahwa semua yang diterimanya, yang diberikan kakek-neneknya, yang dilakukan semua orang di sekelilingnya adalah wujud kasih sayang pengganti dari ayah dan ibu yang tak sempat ia rasakan.

Hanya saja, sesekali ia merasa lelah. Bosan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki stok senyum tiap kali menatapnya. Seolah-olah kesedihan adalah hal tabu baginya. Menma paham. Sebagaimana ia memahami bahwa semua itu omong kosong.

"Sayang? Kenapa kau di sini sendirian? Di mana pelayan-pelayanmu? Pamanmu? Asisten—"

"Gramps," Menma memotong cepat. Sisi kanak-kanaknya mengatakan itu tindakan tak terpuji, tetapi ia tak suka mendengar ocehan kakeknya yang kelewat dibuat-dibuat—mengingat di sekelilingnya berderet kolega-kolega sang kakek dengan wajah-wajah terpana, yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Hela napas terembus, disusul senyum lebar hasil latihan. " _Sorry_ , Gramps. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya— _yeah_ , paman Itachi sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Dan tidak mungkin mengobrol dengan orang dewasa, kan?"

Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang membuat Menma menyesali sikapnya barusan. Dan sungguh, Menma menyesal. Kakeknya berjongkok usai mengendikkan dagu kepada rekan-rekan bisnis yang bergantian mengacungkan bujari ke arahnya. "Tidak apa, Sayang. Kau bebas mengatakan apa saja di depanku," kata kakeknya. "Kalau kau bosan, kembalilah ke kamarmu, kau pasti lelah sekaligus penasaran dengan hadiah-hadiah apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Menma ingin sekali menjawab; _tidak, Gramps. Aku sudah tahu apa saja isi semua itu, sumpah. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, aku hanya ingin_ —tapi tentu saja ia tak akan pernah mengatakannya. Menma mengangguk, menukar raut sendu dengan senyum antusias yang terpancar di wajah. "Gramps tak keberatan aku meninggalkan pesta sekarang?" nadanya terdengar tak yakin, namun Menma ingin sekali menjauh dari keramaian itu.

Kakeknya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Sayangku," kemudian Menma merasakan tubuhnya terayun dalam gendongan kakeknya. "Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting. Biarkan saja pamanmu yang menyebalkan itu yang mengatasinya."

Menma tertawa geli ketika sisa-sisa rambut di dagu sang kakek menggelitik lehernya. "Wow! Wow! Aku akan jatuh! Aku akan jatuh!" guraunya menggeliat sembari menangkup wajah Fugaku dan memberikan kecup balasan di pipi. "Selamat malam juga, Gramps. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Prince_."

Menma menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat menemukan Uchiha Itachi yang telah memasang wajah memberengut di balik punggung kakeknya. "Sejak kapan Paman di sana? Aku tak melihat Paman berjalan ke sini."

Tubuhnya kini berpindah ke dalam gendongan pamannya. "Benarkah? Jadi aku sama sekali tak kelihatan?" kata Itachi. Tangannya yang bebas meremas fabrik jas bagian atas dada, berlagak terpukul mendengar jawaban Menma. "Apakah berarti aku sudah dilupakan?"

Menma terkekeh. " _Nope_ ," gelengannya dibalas dengan satu kecup hangat di pelipis, yang ketika Menma menoleh, ia telah menemukan neneknya di sana. "Gramps?"

"Ya, Sayang. Siapa lagi yang memiliki cucu setampan kau di rumah ini, hm? Katakan?"

Uchiha Mikoto dalam balutan gaun pesta terlihat sangat, sangat cantik dan anggun. Sama sekali tak kentara jika angka lima puluh enam telah mengekori namanya. Ia berdiri sehasta dari Menma, bertolak pinggang dan memasang ekspresi seorang nenek yang kehilangan sepotong kue dari dapur kesayangannya.

Menma terlepas dari dekapan Itachi, dan buru-buru menghambur untuk kemudian menciumi kedua belah pipi Mikoto. "Tidak ada, tidak ada lagi. Kau yang tercantik, Gramps."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Menma mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Aku bersumpah," ujarnya jujur. Tawa-tawa hangat menyambutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi. Kau sudah terlihat sangat lelah."

" _Yeah_ , aku baru akan mengatakannya," tawa si kecil kembali jatuh. "Aku akan ke kamar sekarang, dan akan membuka kado-kado segunung itu. Kemudian bermimpi indah," Menma berjalan mundur sambil terus menggerak-gerakan tangannya membentuk simbol-simbol cinta ke hadapan orang-orang yang berdiri di dasar. "Aku mencintai kalian semuaaa! _Bye_!" untuk kemudian berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kamar luas yang benderang seketika menyambutnya, juga senyap yang memantul di permukaan dinding-dinding. Ingar-bingar itu hilang, digantikan hampa yang melebar di depannya. Menma mengembuskan napas, sesak di dadanya menjalar ke sekujur tubuh, kemudian ia jatuh berlutut di balik pintu.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa hadiah yang paling ia inginkan saat ini, barangkali Menma akan menjawab dengan _sebuah nama_. Ia memang memiliki segalanya namun juga merasa tak memiliki apa pun di saat bersamaan. Bahkan hingga detik ini, ia belum pernah mendengar nama Mom dan Dad disebutkan. Terkadang, ia tak yakin apakah benar ia memiliki mereka atau tidak.

Orang-orang melihatnya dikelilingi kebahagiaan, tapi mereka tak tahu, jika kesepian juga teman baik baginya.

"Mom… Dad… Menma rindu…"

Menma tertidur dengan masih mengenakan tuksedo lengkap dengan sepatu pantofelnya.

.

.

Malam harinya, Menma terjaga.

Jarum tembaga yang berputar dalam bulatan di dinding menuding ke angka tiga ketika Menma menyadari kantuknya sudah sepenuhnya lenyap. Dengan sisa tenaga dan kepala yang berdenyut, si mungil merangsek turun dari ranjang. Mencopot sepatu, kaus kaki, jas, kemeja dalam, kemudian menarik stelan kaus lengan panjang dalam lemari. Sejenak berdiri di depan cermin, bocah itu tercenung.

 _Gramps, apakah aku mirip mom atau dad?_ Dulu, itu adalah kalimat paling tekun yang ia lontarkan kepada kakek-neneknya setiap hari. Menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah ayahnya, bagaimana rupa ibunya. Sejak ia mengetahui anggota keluarganya tak hanya kakek, nenek, dan paman, seringnya Menma menanyakan demikian. Namun, lambat hari, keadaan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil dalam benaknya.

 _Mom pergi, Sayang. Jauh. Dad juga. Tapi kau memiliki kami di sini. Jangan khawatir. Kami akan memberikan apa pun yang kau inginkan._

Tidak, bukan begitu yang ia mau. Menma ingin menjerit setiap kali jawaban itu mengantuk telinga. Ia tak ingin mendengar kebohongan-kebohongan itu, namun kalimat tersebut kadung mengendap dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya kadang berpikir apakah Mom dan Dad sudah mati? Apakah ia anak angkat? Apakah jangan-jangan ia anak yang tak diinginkan?

Nyatanya, usia sepuluh tahun tak membuat sisi kanak-kanaknya utuh, justru sebaliknya. Pemikiran dewasanya kian berkembang setiap hari. Ia terus merasa bahwa ia bukanlah anak-anak lagi. Heh, bocah mana yang bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Sungguh, Menma pun ingin menyangkal, akan tetapi itulah yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

Menma ingin tahu, dari mana ia mewarisi kulit secemerlang ini. Dari mana ikal kelam itu ia dapatkan. Juga iris sebiru langit, dan garis-garis cokelat muda yang tersebar di dua belah pipi, serta nama. Menma memang mendapatkan segalanya, tapi tak mengetahui apa pun. Bahkan potret kedua orangtuanya—yang Menma pikir bisa ia temukan di salah satu sudut istana ini—nyatanya tak pernah ada.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling ia tunggu setiap kali hari lahirnya tiba adalah _surat_. Surat yang kata kakek-neneknya adalah hadiah dari ibunya. Surat yang di waktu-waktu sebelumnya hanya bisa ia lihat, surat yang hanya boleh dibaca jika usianya genap sepuh tahun. Dan hari ini usianya jelas.

Ingatan itu membuat Menma tersadar. Membawanya buru-buru berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga menuju paviliun, dan berakhir di ruang baca yang lama tak dikunjungi. Sebuah rak yang dicat oranye cerah adalah yang paling kontras, hingga Menma tak menemukan kesulitan berarti ketika menarik satu kotak tebal dari kubikel teratas.

"Ini dia!"

Meskipun ruangan itu gelap, Menma tak sukar untuk mengenali amplop-amplop beremblem bunga persik merah segar pada bagian tengah. Totalnya sepuluh. Usai merapikan rak kembali, Menma buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan.

Kamarnya. Menma hanya ingin membaca surat-surat ini di dalam kamarnya yang sepi.

.

.

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun yang pertama, Sayang. Namamu Uchiha Menma._**

Surat pertama terlalu singkat, tapi Menma membacanya dengan serius sebanyak lima kali. Dan tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana wajah ibunya.

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua, Sayang. Bangga karena kau tidak cengeng._**

Iris birunya mengerjap bahagia, kemudian membawa surat itu ke dalam pelukan. Didekapnya erat-erat sambil terus tersenyum. Sementara wajahnya berkutat menatapi tulisan rapi yang berderet, tangannya yang bebas membentuk kepalan kecil, memukul dada dengan wajah terangkat. "Ha! Tentu saja, aku memang tidak cengeng. Mom harusnya tahu, aku tidak pernah menangis."

Monolognya menggaung ke seluruh penjuru kamar, tapi Menma tak peduli. Surat berikutnya ia buka dengan tergesa sekaligus hati-hati.

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun yang ketiga, Menma. Aku tidak tahu kalau kata 'Mom' yang keluar bibirmu terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Coba ulangi lagi._**

Dan Menma mengikuti isi surat itu dengan tanpa berpikir. "Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom…," perlahan-lahan suaranya berubah sepelan bisikan, dan lamat-lamat tersendat. Menma merasakan secuil rasa pahit memenuhi tenggorokannya, sampai-sampai ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata. "Mom…," cairan bening yang mengendapi pelupuknya terjatuh.

 _Bangga karena kau tidak cengeng._ Bagai pecut, kalimat dalam surat kedua dari ibunya terngiang-ngiang, membuatnya secepat mungkin mengusap pipi dan mengedip-ngedipkan mata. _Jangan menangis! Anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis. Jangan cengeng!_ Bocah itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Surat keempat berbunyi; **_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke empat, Menma. Lihat, pipimu sebelas dua belas dengan bakpau. Kalau besar nanti, jangan makan sembarangan. Nanti kau gendut. Tapi aku suka pipi gendutmu._**

Menma mendengus, namun kekehan tetap lolos dari bibirnya. Selembar foto ia temukan di dalam amplop surat ke empat. Kepalanya miring ke dua arah secara bergantian, seolah-olah meyakinkan diri bahwa entitas bulat yang terekam dalam gambar adalah benar-benar dirinya. Gelak tawa tak bisa ia cegah begitu menyadari foto itu tak berbohong.

"Ya ampun! Jadi aku segendut ini waktu kecil? Aku pasti sangat menggemaskan, deh. Lihat, buktinya aku langsung menyayangi diriku yang ada dalam foto ini!" monolog dengan nada jumawa itu meluncur diiringi kikikannya sendiri. Entah berapa lama tubuh kecilnya berguncang saking tekunnya tertawa, hingga hampir tak ia sadari air mata mulai merembasi surat-suratnya. "Oh, gawat!"

Barangkali, surat kelima adalah surat pertama yang isinya sedikit lebih panjang. Paling tidak, ada tiga paragraf yang membuat Menma meredam tawa seketika.

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke lima, Sayang. Lima tahun, usia masuk sekolah. Apa kau senang bertemu orang-orang baru? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Di mana pun kau sekolah, pastikan kau memiliki banyak teman—_**

Menma menjeda sejenak, "Aku punya banyak teman, Mom."

 ** _—_** ** _kenali semua guru-gurumu dan jangan menjahili siapa pun. Oke, sekali dua kali tak masalah. Laki-laki harus nakal. Tapi lebih dari itu, percayalah, pamanmu tak akan tinggal diam. Kau akan kena hukum—_**

"Tapi paman Itachi tak pernah menghukumku."

 ** _—_** ** _kecuali jika pamanmu memanjakanmu. Ah, dia pasti melakukannya. Baiklah, aku tak akan memarahimu. Karena kau akan mengerti, esok hari, aku tak akan bisa melakukannya._**

Titik yang mengakhiri surat serta merta membuat Menma tertegun. Napasnya yang mengombak terasa berhenti sepersekian detik. Ibunya benar bahwa _ia_ tak akan bisa memarahi Menma, tapi itu lebih karena ibunya tak ada. _Bukan_ karena paman Itachi yang memanjakannya, _bukan_ juga karena kejahilannya, dan tentunya _bukan_ karena dirinya nakal. Menma bahkan tak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan yang berarti, karena jika pun ia melakukannya, kakek, nenek, dan pamannya selalu menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah kewajaran. Dan pelan-pelan, kesalahan itu terlupakan.

Menma membawa kembali surat ke dadanya. "Mom…, apa kalau aku berbuat kesalahan kau akan pulang? Apakah kalau aku…, kalau aku melakukan salah, Mom akan menemuiku?"

Surat itu ia lipat dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, seolah-olah itu adalah kristal paling mahal yang apabila terjatuh, maka bumi dan seisinya akan goyah. Menma memeluknya erat-erat.

Sejenak berhenti, Menma menarik napas. Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat dadanya hingga menghela napas pun terasa sulit. Menma tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas ia merasakan keheningan malam kompak mengejeknya, dinding-dinding kamarnya menertawakannya, dan diam-diam ia menangis.

"Mom, Dad, aku merindukan kalian… aku benar-benar merindukan kalian."

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

Menma berhenti mengucek mata dan menghela napas, tercium aroma pagi lewat kisi-kisi jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, mengangkat satu tangan ke udara dan bergeming. Ingatan bahwa semalam kantuknya tiba-tiba menyerang di jam-jam menjelang fajar, membuat Menma spontan menoleh ke sisi ranjang. Napas lega terembus kala mendapati surat-suratnya masih berada di tempat aman.

"Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya mandi."

Menma menatap pintu, dua pelayannya sudah berdiri dengan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Si kecil enggan menghentikan kuapan sebenarnya, namun gagasan bahwa terlambat sedetik saja akan mengundang kehadiran sang paman di kamarnya, Menma gegas mengangkat tubuh dan beranjak meraup surat-suratnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Taruh di kasur saja, aku turun sebentar lagi."

"Kami akan membantu Tuan Muda mandi."

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah besar. Cukup kalian keluar dan tutup pintunya."

Dua pelayannya menurut. "Baik, Tuan Muda."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Menma menuruni tangga dengan kantuk yang membekas di wajah.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Sayang?"

Satu kursi ditarik untuknya, Menma duduk. Meletakkan tas ke kursi sebelah, kemudian mencomot setangkup roti. "Lumayan," katanya, "Kalau tidak harus ke ruang baca untuk mengambil hadiahku yang tertinggal. Tidak ada yang mengingatkan, sih, aku hampir lupa."

Denting sendok garpu di atas meja makan sekejap berhenti. Menma mengangkat wajah, menatap bingung kakek, nenek, dan pamannya yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kenapa?" ujarnya lagi. "Bukankah aku bisa mendapatkan surat-surat ibu sekarang? Aku sudah sepuluh tahun," menandaskan susu dalam satu tegukan panjang, ia berderap meraih tas kembali dan berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai."

Alih-alih memeluk seperti biasa, Menma hanya mengecup singkat pipi kakek, nenek, dan pamannya. Sesuatu yang menyerupai kebencian melandanya sepagi ini, membuat Menma enggan berlama-lama berada di meja makan. Ia takut, lebih lama di sana hanya akan membuatnya berteriak dan menangis.

"Aku berangkat."

Akan tetapi, ia lebih membenci dirinya yang tak berbalik dan meminta maaf, yang tak bertanya dan meminta penjelasan, yang hanya diam dan menerima udara kosong.

Hingga supir pribadinya membukakan pintu dan meninggalkan pekarangan _mansion_ , Menma tak berbalik menatap neneknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Gramps…"

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Menma- _kun_."

Sesampainya di kelas, Moegi tercengir menyambutnya, Menma membuang muka. Meletakkan tas ke atas meja dan bergumam pendek, "Pagi," timpalnya.

"Oi, Menma, kemarin aku datang ke pestamu, loh. Tapi kau tidak ada, sok banget kau, sampai tak ingin bertemu denganku."

Menma menoleh dengan dahi mengeryit dan menemukan Konohamaru bersidekap di sampingnya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. "Jam berapa kau datang? Aku tak melihatmu."

"Oh, _yeah_? Benarkah? Tapi aku melihatmu menaiki tangga dengan suara 'dum-dum-dum' dan blas, masuk kamar. Raja di pesta tak seharusnya tidur cepat, _man_."

Menma merotasi bola matanya sebal. "Berisik, tahu."

"Nah, nah, lihat! Hei, Moegi, kau lihat muka jeleknya itu, kan? Ya ampun, dia baru saja menegaskan ketuaannya di depan kita. Lihat, lihat, lihat. Sekarang Menma kita menekuk wajahnya. Wah, aku tak ingat loh, semalam ada hujan badai."

Menma mendesis. Demi dewa Jasin, kenapa dua temannya ini suka sekali ribut. Tetapi, alih-alih meladeni keinginan menjitak kepala Konohamaru, Menma menatap temannya itu lekat-lekat. "Hei, Konohamaru, Moegi," cetusnya. "Ayo, bolos!"

Respons pertama kedua temannya adalah ekspresi _blank_ paling polos. Kemudian seruan _hah?!_ kencang mengudara. Ini tak lazim, sangat, sangat tak lazim. Selain Menma yang tiba-tiba menyebalkan, anak itu juga mengajak mereka membolos. Padahal, jika pun ajakan itu terlontar, Konohamaru adalah orang pertama yang sering mengucapkannya. Tapi kali ini lain.

"Serius, Menma- _kun_? Kau yakin?" Moegi setengah tak percaya, tapi tak membantah lebih jauh.

Menma merasakan bahunya ditepuk kencang. Dan menoleh untuk kemudian mendapati Konohamaru memasang wajah serius. "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih, denganmu?"

Menma tak langsung menjawab. Dirogohnya setumpuk surat dari dalam tas dan mengasurkannya, "Bantu aku menemukan Mom dan Dad."

.

.

Menma kurang setuju dengan pernyataan orang dewasa yang mengatakan bahwa anak-anak tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Menurut Menma, pendapat itu salah besar. Justru anak-anak lah yang lebih banyak berpotensi melakukan hal-hal tak terduga. Karena di balik kepolosan itu, mereka bisa saja mengelabui.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau atau aku yang masuk?"

Sementara Konohamaru menuding bergantian wajahnya dan Moegi, memutuskan mana dari mereka yang harus masuk ke ruang guru untuk bertanya, Menma memilih luput memerhatikan. Fokusnya tercuri penuh oleh surat-surat yang berserakan di depannya.

Satu jam yang lalu, ia menunjukkan surat-surat hadiah ibunya kepada Konohamaru dan Moegi, dan kedua temannya membantunya menyadarai bahwa dari sepuluh surat, hanya surat terakhirlah yang memiliki sampul paling lusuh. Satu-satunya amplop gading yang tak beremblem bunga persik, melainkan krisan. Juga satu-satunya amplop yang memiliki perangko di sisi atasnya.

"Kau yakin ibumu yang menulis semua surat-surat ini?"

Menma tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Konohamaru usai mereka mengindentifikasi surat-suratnya, namun ia tetap menggeleng memberi jawaban. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pikir saja, _man_. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah merasa melihat wajah ibumu, tetapi di semua surat-suratnya beliau menjelaskan perkembanganmu waktu kecil, itu, kan, aneh."

Menma menyimak dengan serius.

"Nih, lihat. Ibumu mengatakan kau gendut di usia empat tahun, panggilan mom pertama, dan bertanya kegiatan sekolahmu. Kau tidak merasa itu aneh apa? Harusnya, kalau memang beliau yang menulis surat-surat itu langsung, sedikit-banyak, kau bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah ibumu, kan? Dia yang sedang menggendongmu, menyuapimu, atau memarahimu sekalipun. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya."

Menma ingin menyangkal, namun ia tak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat. Dan separuh isi kepalanya membenarkan perkataan itu.

"Konohamaru benar, Menma- _kun_. Aku saja masih ingat bagaimana ibuku ikut menangis saat gigi pertamaku tanggal, saat aku jatuh dari sepeda, saat aku sakit setelah hujan-hujanan, juga saat beliau membelikanku gaun pertama ke pesta. Ya memang, itu sudah bertahun-yahun lalu, tapi aku masih ingat, kok."

"Nah, kubilang juga apa, kan?"

Menma menatap kedua temannya bergantian dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Sesuatu yang menyerupai kekesalan terbit ke permukaan jantungnya, membuatnya ingin segera pulang dan marah-marah. Tetapi, ia menghela napas dalam-dalam berulang kali untuk menenangkan diri. Toh, Menma sendiri tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

"Tapi, kalau bukan ibuku yang menulis semua ini, lalu siapa?"

Kedua temannya mengangkat bahu serempak. Menma bergeming, serius memikirkan jawaban. Namun, hingga Konohamaru dan Moegi melesat lebih dulu ke ruang guru, jawaban masih belum menghampirinya.

"Menma- _kun_ , bagaimana ini? Kayaknya ruang guru sedang kosong. Dan lagi, kalau ada yang melihat kita berkeliaran di jam-jam pelajaran, kita akan ketangkap basah membolos."

"Moegi, jangan pengecut."

"Hei, Konohamaru, aku tidak—"

"Lupakan," akhirnya Menma menemukan suaranya. Ia menatapi kedua temannya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana kita tahu negara asal perangko di surat ibumu, Menma- _kun_?"

"Moegi benar, _man_."

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

Hingga mereka kembali ke kelas dan pelajaran berakhir, fokusnya tak kembali.

.

.

Melempar tas, melepas seragam, dan mencopot sepatu adalah hal-hal pertama yang Menma lakukan sesampainya di rumah. Ia menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat, dan menolak makan siang dengan alasan banyaknya tugas. Pelayan dan asistennya tak berani membantah, tentu saja. Dan Menma bersyukur karena tak bertemu neneknya.

Memandangi sejenak ransel, bocah itu menarik keluar tumpukan surat-surat. Meneliti satu persatu kemudian mendesah. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa Konohamaru benar mengenai surat-surat yang bukan ditulis oleh ibunya, hati Menma berdesir ngilu.

Orang-orang dewasa cenderung membenarkan kebohongan-kebohongan yang mereka lakukan. Dan Menma membenci itu.

 _Coba teliti saja, man. Surat-surat ini baru semua, hanya surat terakhir yang kelihatan berdebu. Aku yakin, itu hasil disimpan terlalu lama._

Ucapan Konohamaru menggema di dalam kepalanya, memantul-mantul dan membawa efek menyebalkan. Tetapi pernyataan itu benar. Dengan agak ragu, Menma meraih amplop gading di urutan terbawah, mengeluarkan lembar di dalam dan membacanya.

Tulisan tangan dalam surat ini memang berbeda, Menma yakin itu. Bahkan perbedaan itu kontras terlihat pada lembar pertama dan kedua suratnya. Seolah-olah lembar-lembar tersebut memang ditulis oleh dua orang yang berbeda.

Menma memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci sebelum membaca ulang tulisan ibunya. Ia sengaja menarik lembar kedua untuk dibaca lebih dulu. Baris-baris tulisan tangan berantakan terpampang di depan mata.

 ** _[Hallo, sunshine._**

 ** _Ah, namamu Menma, tentu saja. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu, atau kupanggil princess saja bagaimana?_**

 ** _Saat kau memabaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah besar. Sudah cukup mengerti bahwa aku tak ada di sampingmu. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke sepuluh, Sayang. Maaf, karena ayah tak ada bersamamu sekarang._**

Mata Menma berhenti bergulir, sedikit mengangkat wajah dengan dahi terlipat. _Dad? Jadi ini dari Dad? Serius?_ batinnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat membaca lembar ini di sekolah tadi, tapi rasanya jauh lebih baik karena hanya ia sendiri yang membacanya. Rasa hangat yang besar tiba-tiba menelusup tulang rusuk Menma, membuat perasaan lega memenuhi dirinya.

Dan meskipun ia enggan mengakui, tetapi Konohamaru benar. Dari semua surat-suratnya, inilah yang terasa berbeda. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya saat membaca.

 ** _Sepuluh tahun, artinya kau sudah kelas empat, benar? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Guru-gurumu? Teman-temanmu? Apa mereka menyenangkan? Sayangku, meskipun ayah tak bersamamu sekarang, tapi jangan pernah merasa sendirian. Pamanmu menjagamu dengan sangat baik, aku yakin._**

 ** _Apa kau membenciku? Membenci ibumu? Tidak apa-apa, saat aku seusiamu pun, aku suka sekali membenci orang lain. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tak ada. Kenapa aku pergi. Kenapa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jawaban yang sangat, sangat sulit, tentu saja._**

 ** _Aku dan ibumu akan melakukan apa pun supaya kau tak membenci kami, tapi nyatanya kami tak bisa. Kami terlalu mencintaimu, dan karena alasan itulah kami pergi._**

 ** _Suatu hari nanti, saat kau dewasa, kau akan mengerti bahwa hidup penuh dengan pilihan-pilihan. Pilihan mana yang lebih sedikit berisiko menyakiti orang-orang yang kita sayangi adalah apa yang seharusnya kita ambil, meski itu berarti menyakiti diri kita sendiri. Dan aku tak pernah menyesal telah melakukannya._**

 ** _Maafkan aku, karena isi surat ini terdengar omong kosong dan merepotkan. Tapi percayalah, aku dan ibumu melihatmu dari jauh. Kami selalu ada di hatimu. Dan saat kau bertanya-tanya apakah, bagaimana, seandainya, satu jawaban yang bisa kuyakinkan untukmu adalah; kami mencintaimu, Menma. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu._**

 ** _Jika pun aku dan Sasuke berlomba-lomba siapa yang lebih bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan melakukan apa pun. Tapi kami terlalu menyayangimu, hingga berada di satu titik bahwa tak apa-apa untuk melepasmu._**

 ** _Menma, anakku... Selamat ulang tahun. Teruslah hidup dan bahagia. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap berjuang dan meraih cita-citamu. Hiduplah dengan baik, karena hanya dengan kau baik-baik saja, maka aku dan ibumu juga akan baik-baik saja._**

 ** _Dan, tidak masalah kalau sesekali kau menangis. Aku pun melakukannya hampir setiap kali saat merindukanmu. Laki-laki tak boleh menangis, ibumu selalu mengatakan demikian. Tetapi, Sayang. Sangat manusiawi untuk bersedih. Meskipun tak menyelesaikan apa-apa, namun tak ada yang salah dengan menangis._**

 ** _Naa, Menma. Sekarang kau sudah besar. Teruslah sehat dan tumbuh dewasa. Aku mencintaimu._**

 ** _Dad]_**

Menma tak menemukan apa-apa selain kehampaan dan rasa duka yang memenuhi katup jantungnya. Seolah-olah seseorang baru saja menghantam dadanya dengan benda tajam. Ia tak berdarah, namun paru-parunya terasa sesak dan sangat sakit.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa rasa sayang yang ia percayai selama ini, justru menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagi Dad untuk meninggalkannya? Bagaimana bisa ia dicintai tapi malah ditinggal pergi? Apakah orang-orang dewasa selalu melakukan hal demikian? Menjadikan _kepergian_ sebagai alasan kasih sayang?

Pembohong.

Tiba-tiba saja otaknya terasa penuh, berputar dan membuatnya kesulitan berpikir. Ia benci orang-orang pembohong, namun lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang nyatanya tak bisa melakukan apa pun meski tahu dibohongi.

Menma bisa merasakan pandangannya memburam sebab kedua pelupuknya digenangi air, berbondong-bondong menjatuhi surat-suratnya. Akan tetapi, semua itu tak lebih jelas dari kepedihan di dadanya. Ia mengusap matanya, sekali, dua kali. Tapi air mata itu lebih deras mengalir.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh kecilnya ambruk ke lantai. Dan Menma tak mencegah gerung tangis yang menguasai dirinya.

* * *

 ** _(tbc)_**


	2. Bab 2

**_#HappyNaruSasuDay_**

 ** _#HappyNSDay_**

 ** _#tebarkonfetti_**

[narasi yang di _italic_ adalah flashback]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _[Dear…, Love._**

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke sepuluh. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa menyenangkan? Teman-temanmu baik?_**

 ** _Saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku malah memberikan hal konyol dan bukan sesuatu yang lebih baik? Tapi, kadang-kadang ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dikatakan secara langsung, karena itulah aku menulisnya. Maaf._**

 ** _Apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita? Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah kedua untukmu._**

 ** _Ini adalah cerita tentang dua orang yang saling mencintai, dan yang sangat mencintaimu._**

 ** _Dulu, ada seorang laki-laki yang jatuh hati kepada sahabat laki-lakinya. Laki-laki itu berpikir, mustahil rasanya menjalani segalanya jika persahabatan mereka rusak, karena di atas semua alasan-alasan, ia merasa tak bisa tanpa laki-laki itu. Terdengar rumit?_**

 ** _Tetapi pikirannya salah. Karena ternyata, sahabatnya pun jatuh hati kepadanya. Dua sahabat itu sama-sama mencintai. Mereka saling mencintai._**

 ** _Lambat hari, perasaan-perasaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah dahaga yang besar. Keinginan untuk saling menjaga, melindungi, dan mengatasi segalanya berdua, menekan lebih erat. Hingga kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama dalam sebuah komitmen._**

 ** _Mereka menikah._**

 ** _Namun, hidup selalu penuh dengan pilihan-pilihan tak terduga di masa depan. Keluarga salah satu dari mereka memiliki paham konvensional yang kental. Cinta mereka dianggap bencana dan kotoran yang harus dibersihkan. Hingga akhirnya, kesempatan-kesempatan berharga itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan._**

 ** _Suatu hari nanti, saat kau dewasa, kau akan mengerti sebuah kerumitan. Bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan mencintai, dan berharap bahwa ada satu-dua hal di dunia ini yang ingin kau miliki untuk dirimu sendiri._**

 ** _Teruslah tumbuh dan hidup dengan baik. Hormati kakek-nenek, juga pamanmu. Guru-gurumu, dan teman-temanmu. Masih banyak waktu untukmu mengerti segalanya. Tapi, kuharap kau percaya saat aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, ayahmu mencintaimu. Sepenuh hati. Selamanya._**

 ** _Dan, Love, ada sesuatu yang kutitipkan untukmu. Mungkin orang itu meletakannya di balik mural di dalam kamarmu. Kau sudah melihatnya?_**

 ** _Mom]_**

Malam itu, Menma tak beranjak ke mana pun. Tak berlama-lama saat makan malam, tak mengecek pelajaran besok, tak mencuci kaki. Ia sungguh tak ingin melakukan apa-apa selain terus-menerus menekuni surat-suratnya.

Ketika membaca separuhnya kemarin, Menma akhirnya mengetahui jika nama ibunya Sasuke. Sesuatu yang terdengar asing dan janggal, namun terasa benar saat ia mengucapkannya. Satu hal kecil yang berarti besar.

Berhenti sejenak, garis pandang si kecil bergulir ke arah lukisan tunggal yang dimaksud. Ia meninggalkan serakan kertas, merangkak turun, dan menghampiri. Ditariknya kursi belajar untuk pijakan demi bisa menggapai benda persegi itu.

Sebuah brankas kecil dengan satu kunci tembaga, bersembunyi di sana.

Terpana, nada rendah lolos ketika ia berhasil menurunkan lukisan dan membuka kotak besi di baliknya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat uang, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung uang sebanyak itu, yang keberadaannya bahkan tak pernah ia ketahui.

Kedua tangan kurusnya terulur meraba-raba, agak terkejut ketika secara tak sengaja ujung jemarinya menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil di bagian dalam. Mengabaikan tumpukan uang, ia mengeluarkan kotak kayu dengan hati-hati.

Itu adalah kotak kayu paling sederhana tapi juga paling bagus yang pernah ia lihat. Bentuknya menyerupai kotak perhiasan, namun agak pipih, dengan ukiran bunga krisan di setiap sisi. Menma merasa dadanya penuh ketika pandangannya menemukan tiga lembar foto berwarna di dalamnya.

Foto pertama adalah seorang laki-laki di pertengahan dua puluh, bertubuh cenderung kurus dengan kaki jenjang yang terbalut terusan hitam. Mata lelaki itu biru jernih. Ikal mataharinya menjuntai menyentuh dahi. Senyum lebar yang terdokumentasi menulari Menma, membuatnya turut tersenyum.

Foto kedua pun seorang laki-laki. Menma pikir usia mereka sebaya. Tapi perbedaan fisik keduanya dapat dengan mudah ia kenali.

Lelaki di foto kedua ini pun tinggi, namun tak cukup melampaui lelaki berikal cerah sebelumnya. Wajahnya minim ekspresi, namun sepuhan senyum di mata hitam itu menerbitkan kehangatan ke dadanya. Kulit wajahnya cemerlang dan nyaris tanpa cela, ikal hitam kebiruan dengan wajah datar seakan menjadi kombinasi aneh namun selaras. Ia tak pernah memuji siapa pun sebelumnya, tetapi Menma bisa menyebut lelaki dalam foto ini sangat tampan.

Foto terakhir adalah kolase dua foto sekaligus. Dua laki-laki dalam balutan jas hitam-putih, dan seorang bayi mungil terbedong yang terhimpit pelukan. Menma merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih keras saat jemarinya perlahan-lahan menyentuh permukaan foto dan membaliknya.

 ** _The wedding, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke._**

Kalimat kedua tertulis; **_Our lovely; Uzumaki Menma._**

Napas Menma berhenti mengombak.

Air matanya pelan-pelan bergulir turun. Kedukaannya kalis, berganti dengan hangat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuh. Kini, akhirnya ia tahu dari mana fisik cemerlang yang dimilikinya, ikal gelap, juga biru jernih dalam bola matanya. Akhirnya ia tahu siapa dan bagaimana kedua orangtuanya.

Menma membawa foto-foto itu ke dada, memeluknya erat. Matanya terpejam dan bibir tipisnya mengembangkan senyum. "Mom…, Dad…"

Malam itu, tidurnya nyenyak hingga pagi.

.

.

Di jam-jam menjelang fajar, matanya terjaga dan enggan terpejam lagi. Menma beranjak menuruni tempat tidur, mencuci muka, dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Aroma embun yang kental menggantung di udara, melekati dinding-dinding kamarnya. Menma mengabaikan keinginan untuk menyibak gorden. Alih-alih, melirik lemarinya tajam.

 _Lakukan sesuatu_.

Kalimat itu terngiang dan terus berputar dalam kepalanya bagai kaset rusak. Sampai-sampai membuatnya lupa makan dan membiarkan susu di atas meja basi. Dua minggu berlalu setelah akhirnya Menma berhasil menemukan daerah yang ada dalam perangko suratnya. Internet memberikan jawaban lewat sederet nama asing.

 _Shikoku_.

Pada awalnya, spasi di antara dahinya mengeryit, bingung membaca deretan artikel pada mesin pencarian, dan buru-buru kembali menarikan jemari di atas papan kunci komputer. Pencarian pulau, provinsi, prefektur, kota, hingga berapa lama waktu tempuh untuk bisa sampai ke sana ia dapatkan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah izin, yang membuat Menma mengesah gusar berkali-kali.

Kebimbangannya mengalir.

.

.

Menma belum pernah berbohong.

Ia memandangi menu di meja makan dengan tanpa selera. Saat akhirnya memutuskan bergabung untuk sarapan, ia tak mampu menyamarkan jejak pucat di wajahnya. Reaksi spontan orang rumah adalah kekhawatiran yang berlebih, ia sudah meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun dramatisasi neneknya tak reda-reda. Ia memilih bungkam dan memberikan alasan begadang menyelesaikan PR. Itu klise, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Gramps," suara rendahnya terdengar sangat serak dan jauh. Ia ingin menarik kembali, namun tatapan kakek-neneknya kadung bertemu. Dihelanya napas pelan-pelan untuk meyakinkan diri. "Aku ingin pergi berlibur. Aku merasa—yah, membutuhkannya. Hm, semacam itu."

Kakek-neneknya saling pandang keheranan. "Berlibur? Lalu sekolahmu bagaimana?"

"Izin tentu saja, apalagi."

Di bawah meja, tangannya berkeringat. Menma tahu, bahwa berbohong adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bahwa apabila ia melakukannya, maka akan membuat kakek-neneknya kecewa. Tetapi, untuk sekali ini saja, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengukur sejauh mana keberaniannya. Hingga merasa tak mungkin mengatakan dengan jujur alasan di balik keinginannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa pergi denganku, _Prince_. Kalau kau mau, pekan ini kita liburan. Ke mana kau ingin pergi?" pamannya bersuara dengan tenang usai menyesap kopi.

Napas Menma tertahan. Ia merasa itu sama sekali bukan gagasan yang baik, dan bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Pelan-pelan Menma mengangkat wajah. "Ng…, tapi Paman, aku ingin berlibur … sendirian. _Yeah_ , maksudku aku ingin mencoba melakukan perjalanan sendiri. Seperti dalam film Home Alone?"

Ketiga orang dewasa di meja makan itu saling menaut alis. "Sendirian?" neneknya bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tapi kenapa sendirian?" kakeknya bertanya dengan lebih serius.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu pergi sendirian," pamannya berkata dengan tegas, hingga Menma meremas buku-buku jarinya erat.

Anak itu memutar otaknya cepat-cepat. Berpikir, terus berpikir. Kemudian menimpal, "Tapi Paman, aku sungguh ingin pergi sendirian. Ti-tidak keren kalau ke mana-mana harus diantar terus, kan?"

Bersidekap menjadi salah satu upayanya mempertahankan diri, perlindungan, menipiskan keraguan, sekaligus gestur merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

Pamannya memicingkan mata. "Jadi, kau ingin pergi sendirian hanya untuk dibilang keren?"

Meski dugaan pamannya meleset, Menma toh, tetap mengangguk. "Apa itu salah? Konohamaru saja pernah berlibur sendirian ke luar negeri, masa aku tidak bisa. Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini pelajaran di sekolah sering membuat kepalaku sakit," cengkeraman pada permukaan _gakuran_ semakin menguat. Ia menatap paman dan kakek-neneknya dengan wajah serius sekaligus takut, gelisah, namun tetap berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar membutuhkan hal ini.

"Tapi, _Prince_ —"

Dehaman serius kakeknya jatuh. Dan lebih keras. Menma menatapnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu," nada final itu dan ekspresi tegas kakeknya, Menma mengesah kelewat lega dan langsung membuang kedua tangan ke udara, hampir-hampir saja ingin menangis. Namun suara kakeknya berbunyi lagi. "Hanya jika asistenmu ikut bersamamu."

Jantungnya yang sempat jatuh ke lantai, kini kembali ke dada. Menma tak memiliki ide selain menerima. Jadi, ia mengangguk dan memasang senyum tipikal. Kedua kakinya melompat turun untuk menghambur ke arah kakeknya. "Trims, Gramps! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat, sangat mencintaimu!"

Menma tersenyum lebar, namun entah bagaimana ada satu bagian kecil dari hatinya yang tercubit perih.

.

.

Begitu ia terjaga, pagi membuatnya gugup.

Menma tak pernah benci menunggu, karena yang menunggu di tempat ini bukan hanya dirinya. Banyak orang melakukannya, meskipun tak ada satupun yang ia kenal.

Ia sudah menetapkan tujuan liburan, mengirim surat izin resmi ke sekolah, menyusun jadwal, dan membaca ulang rute perjalanan. Dari bandara Haneda, pesawatnya akan mendarat dua jam kemudian di Kota Kansai. Tiket kereta lanjutan dan transportasi apa yang akan digunakannya, Menma yakin, itu semua sudah dicatat rapi oleh asistennya.

Walaupun padahal, ia ingin melakukannya sendiri.

Ekor matanya nenangkap wajah sang asisten. Merasa dipandangi, Menma menoleh, lalu menemukan asistennya menatap dengan senyum hangat. "Tuan Muda ingin membeli sesuatu dulu sebelum berangkat?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab. Menimbang-nimbang sambil terus mengamati galur-galur tipis di dahi asistennya, impuls ia berkata, "Paman Shisui, sejak kapan paman bekerja untuk Gramps?"

Asistennya terlihat agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, namun tetap tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sejak Tuan Muda masih bayi."

"Aah, begitu," gumam Menma. Pikiran kecilnya menyalip. Itu berarti... "Apa paman mengenal orangtuaku?"

Senyum asistennya serta-merta menghilang, berganti dengan tatapan redup yang tak ia mengerti. "Tuan Muda, sebaiknya kita—"

Menma menyela. "Apa paman tahu kenapa aku memilih kota Shikoku untuk berlibur? Semua karena ini," tanpa menunggu respons, ia mengangsurkan amplop lusuh dari dalam saku jaket. "Aku tak mengatakannya kepada siapa pun. Tapi entah bagaimana aku ingin kau tahu. Kupikir…," ia menunduk sesaat. "kupikir karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ayahku sendiri. Kau satu-satunya orang yang tak segan-segan mengomel padaku, memarahiku, dan menjewerku. Kau melakukannya dengan mengabaikan statusku, dan sungguh, aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Hanya saja, sekali ini, aku ingin—"

Puncak kepalanya disentuh lembut. Menma mendongak.

"Aku memang mengenal orangtuamu, dan sebelum Tuan Muda mengatakannya, aku bisa mengerti alasan liburan tiba-tiba ini diambil," Shisui menghela napas dan mengembuskannya panjang-panjang. "Aku berharap Tuan Muda tak menyesalinya," lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, namun terlihat kosong. "Ada hal-hal yang harus dilakukan demi menjaga segalanya tetap berjalan di arah yang tepat, dan itu ditempuh bukan tanpa pengorbanan."

Menma mengerjap. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Tidak sekarang. Esok hari, saat Tuan Muda sudah besar, Tuan Muda akan mengerti semuanya."

"Jadi…, Paman sudah tahu, ya, kenapa aku ingin liburan ke sana?"

Shisui mengangguk. "Tuan Muda Sasuke memang ada di sana. Dan Presdir sudah tahu itu."

Mata bulatnya melebar. Dalam sekejap hatinya tercubit nyeri. "Jadi Gramps sudah tahu? Semua orang di rumah _sudah_ tahu? Kenapa Gramps tak mengatakannya?" sebersit rasa kesedihan membebat hatinya. "Kenapa mereka semua membohongiku?" ia menunduk.

Shisui mengesah pelan, bersyukur begitu pemberitahuan keberangkatan menggema. Lelaki itu menggandeng jemari Menma yang dingin dan berjalan tanpa senyuman.

"Tuan Muda akan segera tahu jawabannya."

.

.

Menma sudah tahu kalau kota yang didatanginya ini berada di barat daya kepulauan, bertepian langsung dengan samudera Pasifik, dan cenderung di kelilingi lautan. Salah satu sebab geografis kenapa kota ini memiliki cuaca yang lebih panas dibanding kota-kota besar lainnya.

Dari bandara Internasional Kansai, mereka tiba di stasiun kota setempat satu jam kemudian. Sambil menunggu asistennya memesan tiket, Menma membaca ulang alamat yang didapatnya dari sang asisten. Semangatnya yang menggebu perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Seperti permainan, ya. Semuanya sudah diatur."

Dalam kepala kecilnya, berbagai macam kemungkinan yang diterkanya menguap. Ia merasa tak lebih dari sebuah robot dengan _chip_ mahal, namun tak bisa bergerak tanpa sebuah alat pengendali.

Bayangan demi bayangan senyum orangtuanya bermain penuh, tapi tak lagi membuatnya bergairah. Perjalanan ini, sebenarnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, kan? Ia hanya tinggal memintanya tanpa harus melakukan sebuah kebohongan. Kenapa kakeknya mesti membuatnya berdusta jika bisa langsung memberi izin?

"Tuan Muda?"

Monolognya terputus saat sebuah siluet berhenti di depannya. Sang asisten berdiri dengan senyum khas. Menma tak bisa mencegah kemarahan yang terbit dalam dadanya. Namun, ia tak tahu untuk siapa kemarahan itu.

"Paman?" langkah asistennya berhenti. "Apa orangtuaku masih hidup?"

Ia melihat bahu asistennya menegang. "Tuan Muda—"

"Jawab saja. Aku capek dibohongi terus," kata-katanya meluncur tanpa sempat ia pikirkan. "Kita bisa kembali sekarang. Aku tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia."

Langkahnya yang sudah hendak berbelok dihadang. Menma mendongak dan mensejajarkan garis pandang dengan sang asisten. "Apa lagi?" si kecil berusaha keras menahan supaya tangisnya tak pecah.

Asistennya berjongkok. Kali ini senyum lelaki itu lebih hidup. "Tuan Muda bisa menemuinya sebentar lagi."

Sekalipun perih, Menma ingin mempercayai kata-kata itu. Dan jiwa kanak-kanaknya tak mampu menolak.

"Kita tak akan bicara selama perjalanan."

.

.

Rumah khas pedesaan. Perkebunan gandum. Pegunungan. Sungai-sungai, juga anak-anak yang bermain di tanah lapang. Semua itu adalah bayangan yang sempat Menma susun selama perjalanan darat menuju prefektur Shikoku. Tapi semua itu tak ada.

Bangunan berdinding lapuk dengan pintu besi rapat yang menjulang di depannya ini sama sekali tak cocok disebut sebagai rumah. Alih-alih, ia menyamakannya dengan gedung rongsok.

"Paman, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana? Bukannya kata nenek tadi kita hanya perlu menunggu orangtuaku pulang?"

Menma mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar melewati gerbang besi, menyimak percakapan singkat asistennya dengan dua orang penjaga pintu, dan dipersilakan masuk di detik berikutnya.

Langkah mereka memasuki lorong sempit. Dinding-dinding gading yang mereka lewati dipadati deretan pintu kayu yang tertutup. Ketika langkahnya berbelok ke arah yang lebih jauh, asistennya baru menjawab.

"Mungkin setelah ini Presdir akan memecatku. Tapi Tuan Muda, anggaplah ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

Menma menautkan alis. "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Shisui tersenyum simpul. "Apakah Tuan Muda percaya dengan nenek tadi?" Menma menggeleng. "Bagus. Karena jika Tuan Muda bersikeras mengikuti kata-katanya, yang kemudian akan Tuan Muda temui hanyalah batu nisan."

"Maksud Paman?"

"Seperti yang Tuan Muda duga, ini semua telah diatur. Nenek yang kita temui tadi pun sama."

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku sama sekali tak paham. Bisa Paman jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

Shisui menggiringnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kayu terdekat. Keempat kakinya berderit reot ketika dibebani. "Saat Tuan Muda lahir, seluruh jalan hidup Anda sudah direncanakan. Pendidikan tinggi, kecerdasan, masa depan, semua yang Anda lihat adalah proses untuk menjadikan Tuan Muda penerus sekaligus pewaris perusahaan. Tak boleh ada cacat sedikitpun, termasuk orang-orang yang berpotensi menghalanginya."

"Menghalangi?"

"Tuan Muda Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Mom dan Dad? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Aku tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi saat itu. Tapi Tuan Muda Sasuke langsung dikirim ke sini setelah sebuah insiden kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?" beonya lagi dengan ekspresi paling _blank_. "Apakah…, Gramps yang melakukannya?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shisui untuk membenarkan. Menma tak mampu mencegah kedua bahunya yang melorot. Napasnya tercekat. "Ja-jadi…, Gramps sengaja ingin membuatku berpikir bahwa kedua orangtuaku sudah mati?"

"Tuan Muda—"

"Kau berbohong! Kau pasti berbohong, kan? Jangan bercanda, Paman! Gramps tak akan sejahat itu padaku!"

"Presdir mencintai Tuan Muda dengan sepenuh hati. Beliau sangat menyayangi Anda. Namun, Presdir bukan orang yang bisa mengalah dengan mudah, beliau juga orang yang akan mempertahankan apa yang telah dicapainya…," asistennya menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Sayangnya, Tuan Muda Sasuke membuat Presdir hampir kehilangan segalanya."

Pandangan Menma mengabur.

.

.

 _Losmen mereka berangsur sepi. Para tamu yang sebenarnya tak mereka undang akhirnya satu persatu pamit pulang. Uchiha Sasuke menutup pintu sambil mengesah lega. Tamu-tamu yang merepotkan, gumamnya setengah bergurau. Memasuki ruang tengah, punggung Naruto menyambutnya._

 _"_ _Naruto, cuci tangan sebelum menyentuhnya. Kau hanya akan membuatnya pilek dan alergi nanti." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri. Membantu memunguti sisa-sisa kotoran dari pesta penyambutan si kecil dan membawanya ke tempat sampah._

 _Suaminya meletakkan alat pembersih dan menoleh dengan ekspresi tersinggung. "Memangnya aku punya rabies apa," sergahnya. "Jadi begini, ya rasanya punya anak. Tak ingin lama-lama bekerja dan terus-menerus menemaninya. Ya ampun, kenapa juga sih, kau harus selucu ini, Menma?"_

 _Sasuke berdecih. Menepis tangan Naruto yang mencoba menjangkau si mungil di depannya. "Jangan sok dramatis."_

 _Naruto melengos, "Hooo, Sasuke. Bilang saja kalau kau takut kalah saing. Iya, kan? Iya, kan?" terkekeh, sebuah bantalan sofa yang melayang ke wajahnya. Disusul geraman Sasuke dan sepatah 'idiot' yang terlontar._

 _"_ _Lagi pula, aku juga ikut berpartisipasi saat membuatnya. Iya, kan, Sayangku?" Naruto mengabaikannya. Namun diam-diam Sasuke mengulum senyum. "Kalau sudah besar, kau harus jadi tentara, ya. Jangan dokter seperti ibumu. Dad tak akan mengizinkanmu dekat-dekat darah nanti. Ya, ya, Sayang? Oh, aku cinta sekali padamu. Pokoknya cinta cinta cinta."_

 _Sasuke meraup bayi mungil dari atas tatami dan menggendongnya sambil terus mengegrutu. Di belakangnya, Naruto mengekor sembari menjinjing tatakan kain dan botol susu yang terisi penuh._

 _"_ _Oh, iya, Sasuke," cetus Naruto lagi. "Surat perintahku sudah keluar. Aku tak bisa pulang selama sebulan. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah memaksa, merajuk, bahkan mengancam supaya Kiba saja yang menghandle kasus yang satu ini. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa menggantikanku. Penangkapan besar-besaran memang sedang kami lakukan, sih."_

 _Sasuke masih menimang Menma ketika menatap Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibir karena tak kunjung ditanggapi. Sasuke mengesah. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mencari pengasuh selama kau ke luar kota. Kau pergi saja, dan jangan coba-coba membuatku khawatir."_

 _Naruto terkekeh, dan berhasil mencuri bibir Sasuke sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Jangan cemas," katanya. "Tetapi, bagaimana kalau nanti aku kangen kalian? Daerah perbukitan mana ada sinyal. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel," dijambaknya ikal pirang dengan wajah meratap. "Atau aku mundur saja, ya?"_

 _Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan idiot, Naruto. Kau pikir jabatan ketua polisi bisa kau raih seenaknya? Lagian, kau hanya pergi sebulan. Jangan jadikan Menma alasan kalau kenyataannya kau malas," Sasuke meletakkan si mungil ke tengah-tengah ranjang mereka dan menarik guling-guling kecil untuk mengelilinginya, kemudian menatap Naruto. Sesaat ia merasa agak bersalah atas kata-katanya sendiri ketika mendapati Naruto bergeming dengan wajah sendu. Dihampirinya suaminya, dan menautkan jemari. "Jika keadaannya tak memungkinkan, kau bisa mengabari kami lewat surat."_

 _Mereka bertukar senyum dan berpelukan. Pelukan itu bukan lagi sekadar perasaan dan perasaan, namun saling melengkapi dan menyalurkan kekuatan masing-masing._

 _Naruto meletakkan kedua tangan ke pundak Sasuke, mendorongnya agar naik ke tempat tidur. "Oke, Princess. Bukan waktunya berpikir rumit. Mending tidur saja. Kau pasti capek sekali, kan?"_

 _Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang membuat Naruto jatuh dan cinta di satu waktu, terus-menerus. Merasa bahwa besok-besok ia mungkin tak akan bisa melihat senyum itu, kedua tangannya lebih dulu hidup untuk menangkup wajah Sasuke. "Aku tahu, bukan seperti ini kehidupan yang aku janjikan dulu, tapi aku berjanji untuk tetap bersamamu apa pun yang terjadi."_

 _Naruto melihat mata hitam Sasuke memantulkan keseluruhan wajahnya. "Aku tahu," tanggap Sasuke. Kemudian menepiskan kecemasannya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang._

 _Pagi itu, satu minggu setelah keberangkatan suaminya, Sasuke menerima telepon dari lobi rumah sakit. Meski merasa agak heran karena telepon kepolisian biasanya langsung tertuju ke ponselnya, ia tetap berlari, segegas mungkin menyambut suara suaminya. Namun, hingga ia menempelkan telepon ke telinga, hingga darah di wajahnya seakan memadat, dan hingga dua menit terlindas, tak ada gerakan berarti yang bisa ia lakukan._

 _Suara bising sirine, bunyi ledakan, hingga jerit pertolongan menggema dari sambungan telepon. Ia sudah bertanya ada apa dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun jawaban yang didapatkannya sangat jauh, jauh dari yang mampu ia dengar._

 _Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, Sasuke tak berani memimpikannya._

 _Wakil Kepala Polisi itu mengatakan jika Uzumaki Naruto menjadi bagian dari korban ledakan bom yang dilakukan gembong narkoba dalam penyergapan skala besar kepolisian daerah._

 _Penglihatan Sasuke menumpul._

.

.

"Tuan Muda?"

Menma mendongak dan baru menemukan kesadaran saat merasa guncangan di kedua bahunya menegas. "Y-ya?"

"Kalau Tuan Muda tidak yakin, sebaiknya kita—"

"Aku…, aku ingin menemuinya."

Menma melihat asistennya mengangguk, kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sejenak yang terasa begitu membingungkan, otak kecil Menma dipaksa berpikir apakah ia mempercayai seluruh cerita asistennya atau tidak. Apakah ia bisa menerimanya atau tidak. Dan atau, _ini_ yang ingin ia lakukan atau tidak.

Pintu bercat monoton di hadapannya seakan mengejek, menertawakannya yang hanya sekadar untuk membuka saja, ia tak mampu. Kepalanya mulai dipenuhi hal-hal rumit yang tak bisa ia atasi. Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, tangannya lebih dulu bergerak memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong.

Hawa sejuk pendingin ruangan tak sebegitu ampuh meredakan getar di tubuhnya.

.

.

 _Anterograde fungsional_. Kejadian dimana hilangnya memori atau ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat informasi baru secara permanen setelah peristiwa traumatis terjadi. Amnesia kategori ini cenderung berkaitan dengan kondisi psikologis seseorang.

Haruno Sakura, dokter yang merawat pasien di kamar 501 ini menjelaskan dengan runtun dan pelan-pelan kepada Menma saat asistennya membawanya bertemu dokter itu tadi. Tak ada sedikit pun perasaan untuk menekan, dan memaksa supaya Menma langsung mengerti. Namun, orang-orang itu tidak tahu, jika kecerdasan Menma mampu menyerap dengan baik segala yang ia dengar.

Dengan langkah tentatif yang penuh keraguan, Menma menyibak gorden. Sudut kecil yang berhasil ditangkapnya merangkup satu sosok yang bergeming di atas ranjang, menatap jendela, tanpa tanda-tanda terganggu.

Rasa pahit menembus tenggorokannya.

Ia tak berani bergerak lebih jauh. Tidak bersuara, juga tidak mampu menyentuh entitas yang terbalut seragam pasien, tercenung dengan tatapan kosong yang entah sedang melihat apa. Dari sisinya, Menma ingin menyangkal jika sosok ini adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya dalam foto beberapa malam yang lalu.

Air matanya menggenang, kemudian pelan-pelan mengalir turun dan membuat suaranya tercekat. Menma menata napas sekuat mungkin, namun jantungnya bertalu kelewat keras. Sampai-sampai bibirnya tanpa sadar mencetus satu panggilan.

"Mom…."

Refleks, ia membekap mulut, tetapi suaranya telah menggema dan menyentuh kesadaran sosok lain di sana. Detik yang mengalir terasa begitu kaku saat akhirnya orang itu menoleh kepadanya, dan Menma mencengkeram besi ranjang erat-erat.

Ketika garis pandang mereka bertemu, Menma tak menemukan apa-apa selain kekosongan di mata hitam ibunya. Ibunya tak mengingatnya, tak menyebut namanya, tak menyambutnya dengan pelukan, tidak juga dengan kata-kata lain. Ibunya hanya terdiam kaku, tercenung bagai manekin, dan menatapnya seolah Menma adalah udara kosong. Kenyataan bahwa ibunya bahkan tak mengenalinya membuat sekujur dadanya terasa sakit.

Kedua kakinya lemas. Menma jatuh berlutut, dan menangis sekali lagi.

.

.

 _Uchiha Sasuke menjadi orang paling terakhir yang meninggalkan area pemakanan. Guyuran hujan tak serta-merta membuatnya ingin pulang. Hingga enam jam kemudian, saat senja mulai memerah dan awan berarak kembali, Sasuke baru menemukan kesadaran untuk mengayun kaki. Satu-satunya alasan pulang baginya telah hilang. Hanya tersisa suara tangis Menma yang terus mengusik kepalanya, nembujuk langkahnya terangkat dan kembali ke losmen._

 _Sasuke tak pernah mempercayai kabar hilangnya Naruto dalam insiden kebakaran itu. Hingga pihak kepolisian akhirnya membawa pulang satu kantung hitam jenazah, ia masih tak merasakan apa-apa selain kedua lututnya yang kopong._

 _Jenazah itu hangus. Hingga sangsi baginya untuk mengakui bahwa itu tubuh suaminya. Ia merasa semua ini omong kosong. Bagaimana pihak rumah sakit bahkan tak mampu melakukan proses visum dan identifikasi saking hancurnya jasad suaminya. Pun ia merasa tak berguna, karena sebagai seorang dokter, ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

 _Satu bulan usai kepergian Naruto, bahkan Sasuke masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa, seseorang mengetuk pintu losmennya di sore itu. Sasuke menemukan ayahnya berdiri di sana beserta empat orang bodyguard._

 _Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah orang-orang suruhan ayahnya menerobos masuk dan mengambil Menma. Satu yang terngiang dan tak bisa ia lupakan saat itu adalah kata-kata ayahnya._

 _'_ _ **Anak tak tahu diuntung. Kau hanya jadi sampah, kotoran yang membuat semua yang telah kuraih hancur dalam sekejap. Jangan membuatku jadi jahat lebih dari ini, kematian bocah itu saja cukup sebagai karma untukmu. Mulai detik ini, anakku Sasuke sudah mati. Bayi ini gantinya.**_ _'_

 _Waktu bergulir dengan ganjil. Hari-hari yang Sasuke lewati sesudahnya bagai neraka. Ia melupakan dunianya; pekerjaannya, kehidupannya. Yang mengalir dalam waktunya hanya kekosongan dan kesendirian. Lambat hari, obat penenang menjadi tampat bergantung baginya. Awalnya satu, kemudian sering, dan terus-menerus._

 _Surat-surat yang suaminya tulis adalah satu-satunya yang ia tekuni. Kesepakatan konyol yang awalnya ia tolak. Namun kini, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menyalin surat-surat itu dan suratnya sendiri. Hadiah untuk anak mereka sejak lahir hingga dewasa. Namun, yang mampu disalinnya hanya sampai surat ke sepuluh._

 _Satu lembar miliknya dan satu lembar surat terakhir suaminya yang telah ia salin mengikuti tulisan suaminya, disatukan dan dimasukkan ke dalam satu amplop. Sebelum kemudian menenggak tiga pil lagi untuk terpejam._

 _Keesokan harinya (entah berapa lama berlalu) Sasuke baru menyadari dirinya berakhir di sebuah rumah sakit dengan vonis gangguan kejiwaan._

.

.

"Paman."

Menma mencengkeram serat jas asistennya kencang. Wajahnya pucat, dan pandangannya memburam. Ingar-bingar stasiun tak menggubris ekspresinya. Menma menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya yang berdebu. Meski asistennya tak menjawab, Menma tahu lelaki itu mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Paman bisa mengatakan bahwa Gramps yang membunuh ayahku?"

Menma tak peduli seterkejut apa lelaki itu. Ia hanya ingin mempercayai namun juga tak ingin mempercayai. Pertemuannya dengan ibunya dimulai dan berakhir dengan cara yang sama sekali tak ia sangka.

Menma bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dan terus menangis. Ibunya tetap diam meski ia perlahan menyentuh jemari besar nan bersih itu. Ibunya masih tak merespons meski ia mengecup punggung tangannya. Ibunya bahkan masih terdiam kaku saat Menma memberanikan diri melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya ke sekujur tubuh ibunya.

Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali saat ia terisak, namun ibunya bahkan tak berusaha membuatnya tenang. Ibunya hanya bergeming, kembali mengalihkan pandangan, dan bersikap seakan Menma tak pernah ada. Ia mengerti kondisi seorang penderita _anterograde_ tidak bisa pulih. Terlebih untuk kasus ibunya, yang walaupun sudah sebelas tahun berlalu, memori yang tersisa hanyalah ingatan-ingatan sebelum dirinya lahir. Tapi Menma sama sekali tidak menduga kalau rasanya sepedih ini.

"Tuan Muda—"

"Kenapa Paman mengatakan kalau Gramps yang melakukan semua ini?"

Bunyi desah napas mengantuk telinga. Namun Menma enggan menoleh. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa melakukan gerakan berarti. Hanya kedua kakinya yang patuh mengekor sang asisten untuk kembali pulang. Ia tak kuat berlama-lama berada di samping ibunya tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Karena aku sendiri yang menemui ketua gembong narkoba dan membocorkan operasi penangkapan hari itu, menyarankan kepada mereka untuk membuat jebakan. Presdir hanya berpikir untuk menjauhkan ayahmu dari ibumu. Beliau tak menyangka kalau…," asistennya menghela napas dalam. Nada penyesalan dalam suaranya lebih terdengar dibuat-buat. "dan aku jugalah yang membawamu pergi dari ibumu sore itu. Aku yang melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Tuan muda. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Jadi…, sebenarnya aku tak pernah ditinggalkan, ya?"

"Tuan Muda."

Menma tak memiliki kekuatan lain untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Lidahnya pahit, dan tenggorokannya terasa tandus. "Aku haus Paman. Belikan sesuatu untukku sebelum berangkat," ia berdiri, mengayun kaki dengan langkah-langkah kecil menyusuri peron yang penuh dengan manusia.

Asistennya mengangguk. Membiarkan anak itu masuk ke gerbong lebih dulu, kemudian melenggang ke arah sebaliknya. Lupa bertanya minuman apa yang Menma inginkan.

Ketika alarm pemberitahuan kedatangan kereta berbunyi, seorang pemuda menarik lengan teman wanitanya dan bertanya.

"Hei Karin, kenapa bocah itu melangkah ke tengah rel kereta?"

Di tempat yang jauh, seseorang membuka mata, terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

 **a/n :** Umm, halo? *mengintip dari balik layar* terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir dan … saya merasa harus meminta maaf untuk banyak hal di cerita ini. hahaha. Tapi yang utama, saya meminta maaf untuk akhir yang _twist_ dan menjurus kelewat depresi—bahkan untuk diri saya sendiri—yang tetap tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Menma untuk yakin jika esok hari akan baik-baik saja, jika ia masih memiliki beribu-ribu kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup panjang yang terbentang di depan mata.

Maaf, karena telah membuat bocah sepuluh tahun itu berpikir kelewat banyak dan cenderung dewasa. Membebani pundak kecilnya dengan masalah berat dan membuat sisi kanak-kanaknya memudar lebih cepat. Tetapi, entah bagaimana, saya kerap menanamkan prinsip (di semua fic saya) bahwa Menma pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas, di atas rata-rata. Bagi saya, Menma itu prodigy.

Jujur saja, saya pun merasa agak rancu saat menulis hint di mana (dalam keadaan psikis yang terguncang) Sasuke bisa menulis dan menyalin surat Naruto dengan kata-kata sebijak itu. Tapi, yang menulis surat-surat sebelumnya memang bukan mereka (Naru/Sasu maksudnya).

Maaf juga untuk genre yang mungkin tidak tepat, dan ke-OOC-an yang amaaaatt sangat. Dan maaf, apabila saya membuat ini terasa sangat menyedihkan dan penuh, penuh dengan kekurangan. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah membaca A/N yang panjang ini. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di cerita berikutnya :)

 **p.s :** _Anterograde fungsional_ memang sukar disembuhkan jika sudah menyangkut kondisi psikis, sebagian bahkan ada yang bersifat permanen. Saya yakin, Google akan memberikan jawaban yang lebih luas dari pemahaman saya. Last, saya berbagi open ending untuk semua yang telah membaca.


End file.
